Lejos en la Distancia
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Gon tiene una hija, como lo haran para cuidarla mientras que en el camino se llena de dificultades?.::Primer capitulo::. ojala les guste, kiero review T.T


A ¡Primero! Este fic va en contra de todas mis prioridades como escritora fracasada de fics xD…les cuento, hay personajes inventados (odio eso…pero para mi son necesarios xD)…y les cuento xq esta es una historia que por mucho tiempo la imagine en mi mente, hice bocetos de los personajes y etc etc . hasta soñaba con la historia…así k x fin me decidí a escribirla para dejar de wear x ahí haciendo tonteras xD,,, bueno esa era mi explicación. ¡Aquí vamos! U.

**_Disclaimer: HxH le pertenece a Togashi-sensei T.T gracias x algo tan maravilloso!! xDD _**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Lejos de la Distancia_**

Capitulo 1:_ El espíritu andante comienza su camino _

Killua corría como loco calle abajo tomado de la mano de una niña, esta prácticamente iba volando, ya que casi ni tocaba el suelo por la velocidad en la que iba el albino.

-¡¡Mierda Mierda!! ¡¡Vas a llegar tarde al colegio!!

-Pero papá… ¿Tú no vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo?

El rostro del albino se distorsiono un poco debido a la mirada asesina que le dirigió a la niña

-Sabes que a Gon le podría molestar aquello, después de todo el es tu padre

-Pero si los dos son mis padres o.o

-¡¡TE DICEN QUE DOS HOMBRES NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS!!

-¿Y eso por que?

-Cállate mocosa curiosa- Respondió evasivo Killua sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Nani? ¡Pero no has respondido mi pregunta!

-Te dije que te quedaras callada, mira que me harás perder la concentración con tus preguntas y "casualmente" te podría soltar y tú estrellarte con algo.

-¿Y por que no tomo el autobús, tan solo?

- Pues porque un doctorcito muy flojo que ahora vive en nuestra casa utiliza el baño por más de una hora y todos nos atrasamos

- ¿Y por que no te levantas más temprano?

- ¿QUE? ¿¿¿!!Estas loca!!??? ¿Y dormir menos?

- Te acuestas más temprano

- ¡Ah! ¡Chica del demonio! ¡Cállate de una vez!

- Mal decir es malo…

- ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡¡Llegamos a tu colegio!!!

Killua paro de inmediato, se enderezo, arreglo su corbata y dedico una sonrisa a la niña de pelo negro, cosa que a algunas madres se les salio más de un suspiro, para luego recordar su penosa tarea de señoras casadas y con el deber de tener que dejar a sus hijos a la escuela. Estas mujeres eran felices cuando el albino iba a dejar al colegio a Usagi pues aparte de que el joven era apuesto, era muy simpático y tenia alma de galante (aunque ni el mismo se lo propusiera), generalmente las madres y sus hijas babeaban cuando lo miraban pasar (literalmente).

- Bien…Usagi, pues yo me voy al trabajo, llegare atrasado y todo por culpa tuya.

- Esta bien, ¿Pero iras a ver a papá al hospital?

- Ehem… si, yo creo que si- contesto sonrojándose un poco, rascándose la barbilla y desviando un poco su mirada.

- ¿Entonces me vendrás a buscar para ir a verlo también?

- Solo si me da la gana

- ¡Eres un malvado!

- Por algo me llamo Killua Zaoldieck

-¡Malvado!

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo

- Esta bien…pero promete que me llevaras a ver a papá

- …Me has convencido, te llevare cuando salgas de la escuela.

Algunas madres entrometidas sonrieron triunfantes al escuchar aquello...sus hijas imitaron este acto. Los maridos, muriéndose en celos y lanzado miradas de odio al chico albino.

- Pues ahora si me voy, ¡adiós!- Pero antes de empezar a correr, una madre regordeta le tomo el brazo y le susurro "seductoramente" al oído.

- Si quiere yo puedo llevarlo a su trabajo Killua-san

- No gracias Señora Kishimoto, llego más rápido corriendo, muchas gracias por su oferta- el chico se logro despegar de aquella señora que le caía pésimo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante forzada- De verdad muchas gracias, ¡¡pero debo irme!! ¡¡Gomen nasai!!!- El albino salio corriendo dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

La desagradable mujer se llevo el dedo índice a los labios mientras se preguntaba de por que aquel chico tan guapo y joven seguiría soltero…mientras tanto conseguiría que su hija Kyoko (Rubia de ojos azules, delgada y de actitud muy presumida al igual que su madre…eso si mucho mas guapa) se hiciera amiga de aquella "hija" que tenia el albino, todo claro para acercarse al joven, sacarle dinero y algo más…Era un buen plan, pero tomaría su tiempo.

Lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio, odia a esa gorda rubia, siempre le iba molestando y coqueteándole…hace tiempo le hubiera dicho sus lindas verdades, pero Gon le había pedido que mantuviera buena relación con los apoderados del colegio para que Usagi no tuviera ningún problema en el futuro con sus compañeros. Esa vieja, aparte de ser desagradable en su manera de hablar (contando que era chillona), veía como la celulitis se le escapaba por los brazos y piernas, también por la barbilla, en todo sentido aquella "señora"…era apestosa.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras corría a la vez que sus cabellos albinos se movían en contra del viento (©. Aquel día iría a ver a Gon al hospital…pobre idiota, caerse de la escalera, pegarse en la cabeza, fracturarse una pierna y un brazo…una torcedura menor en el cuello, pero lo que mas le asusto fue que cuando callo quedo inconsciente en el suelo, el albino le golpeo la cara, se la mojo, le grito, lo sacudió, le hizo cosquillas (¿Para que? Eso nadie lo sabe), le puso el secador de pelo en la cara y por ultimo…llamo al medico, de ese incidente ya habían pasado tres días. El doctor dijo que sin duda la caía de la escalera no había sido muy fuerte…pero que la conmoción que le dio después fue todo culpa del albino.

-Eres un maldito idiota- suspiro antes de entrar al restaurante en el cual trabajaba

Se saco la chaqueta que tenia para ponerse un delantal blanco de mesero, el traje formal que usaban debajo de este ya lo tenia puesto hace tiempo, desde que se vistió en la mañana.

-Killua-san, ¡ya llegaste!...claro tarde como siempre

-Gomen nasai jefe, de verdad lo siento mucho…pero como ya sabe tuve que ir a dejar a Usagi al colegio y se me hizo tarde.

- La verdad sin Gon tu no eres nada, ¿eh Killua?- río el anciano regordete con cara sonrojada y sin ningún pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza.

El albino solo se sonrojo un poco… ¿Por qué ahora le ocurría tan a menudo?

- ¿Qué mesa tengo que atender?- Pregunto aun con un poco de vergüenza.

- La mesa trece, esa donde hay muchas jovencitas…de verdad prefiero que la atiendas tú, tienes un encanto con las chicas más que ningún otro mesero de esta ciudad…desde que llegaste nuestra clientela ha aumentado considerablemente, ¡¡Y he ganado mucho más dinero!!!- Este comenzó a reírse, le puso la palma de la mano en la cabeza del albino y le revolvió el pelo con alegría…este levanto las manos en signo que dejara de hacer ese gesto tan afectivo.

- Se diría que eres alguien muy codicioso tu afición por el dinero algún día te hará daño.- el anciano solo respondió con una sonrisa y le señalo la libreta de notas con un lápiz sobre el, indicándole que ya había terminado la conversación y comenzado el trabajo.

Cuando el chico fue a recibir la orden de las jóvenes (quienes se reían tontamente y le coqueteaban), pidieron tanta comida que varios se preguntaron como podían seguir delgadas.

------------

Mareado, Mareado, Mareado… ¡KILLUA!...se levanto rápidamente para dirigirse al baño abrir la tapa del inodoro y vomitar ahí dentro.

- Mi cabeza…duele…trabajo…cesante...hospital…confundido…

-Veo que ya se ha levantado señor Gon

-¿eh? ¿Que paso?

-Hace tres días que usted esta inconsciente, señor.

-¿¿¿¿EEEEEEEEEEH???? ¿Qué? ¿y que paso?

- Se callo de la escalera

- Pero si he recibido golpes peores…y… ToT ¡¡no recuerdo nada!!

- Es que esta vez usted se ha pegado en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene

-¿Enserio…y enfermera por que?..- El joven se detuvo en plena frase, para luego mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada a los pies de su cama- y…¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!...¿Chiharu, que haces aquí?

La chica de pelo castaño claro, liso y de corte escalonado, ojos del mismo color de su cabello…le miro, para luego parpadear y reírse un poco de la expresión del moreno.

-Te vine a visitar, a cuidarte y a hacerme pasar como tu enfermera…la verdad es que un Hunter de tan alto nivel como tú no creo que deba quedarse solo en un hospital, mas estando inconsciente

- Si...pero…

- No, no, no, no. Me han dado tiempo libre nn no te preocupes por eso, el señor Nostrade esta mucho más relajado con respecto a la protección de Neon

- Pues entonces Kurapika también tendría que estar libre

- La verdad es que no- dijo la chica bajando un poco su mirada- Al parecer cree que kurapika es mucho más necesario que yo- Esta vez su mirada tomo cierto brillo de desafió- ¡¡A pesar de que yo vengo de una notable familia de Guardaespaldas!!

-Pero tú sabes que Kurapika estuvo en el tiempo en el cual estaba el Ryodan, yo creo que es eso

- Si, lo se perfectamente …y…dime ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Yo?

-¿Ves a alguien más en esta pieza?

-No…

-¿…Entonces…?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, y estoy algo mareado

-Es normal…aparte cuando te levantaste para vomitar llevaste la cabeza para atrás y te la golpeaste con la pared.

El chico saco la lengua y se dirigió a su cama, donde la chica se levanto para dejarle un mayor espacio y además para ir a acomodar la almohada. Este se metió dentro de la cama con mucho cuidado para no hacerse daño en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando termino de acomodarse, movió su cabeza para quedar frente a la chica quien leía una revista.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Usagi?

-Ya me parecía sospechoso de que no preguntaras por ella…si, esta bien…incluso ha ayudado mucho en los labores de la casa…siempre a sido gentil y todo eso, pero con Killua a cargo de la casa se hace notar mucho más su ayuda…la he visto progresar desde que era pequeña, ¿no? Prácticamente la he criado…me pregunto como se hubiera desarrollado si la pobre habría crecido con cuatro hombres en una casa.

El moreno solo sonrió avergonzado.

-¿Y el colegio?

- No han entregado ninguna nota de los exámenes a pesar de que ya casi se ha terminado el año

- Que bueno…me alegro mucho...pero ¿ha hecho sus tareas?- La chica lo miro y sonrió un poco

- Es como si me preguntaras si Killua habrá dejado de gastar toneladas de dinero en el señor choco-robot

- No se como es que igual le va bien…no saco mi inteligencia- dijo lamentándose el pelinegro

-No te rebajes…eres inteligente…a tu manera.

Gon se sonrojo un poco. Chiharu tomo el control de la televisión y la prendió, dio unas cuantas a los canales para luego declarar que no había nada bueno, a no ser por esa nueva teleserie que daban en el canal 21.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Y no viste el capitulo pasado!! ¡¡Fue horrible!! ¡¡El le dijo que todo había sido una farsa!! Y que en realidad amaba a Juanita del Pilar!! Pobre Maria del Carmen…y ese tipo!! ¡Le odio! Ricardo Andrés es un desgraciado!! Tendrías que haberla visto…¡¡Con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo!!...y además…- La chica se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había dicho, dirigió su mirada con algo de timidez y terror- Yo…Gon…lo siento, lo siento mucho- La chica bajo su mirada.

El pelinegro tenia la mirada baja, luego con algo de esfuerzo la volvió a subir y con una sonrisa falsa la miro.

-No te preocupes…ya lo supere

-Se que debe ser difícil…Gon, yo lo siento

- Ya te dije que no importa

- Es que a veces hablo demasiado y...no pienso en…

- ya te dije que no importaba

- Pero...Es que yo…

- No te preocupes de verdad

La chica sonrió con timidez, para nuevamente tomar la revista que estaba en la mesita de mesa y comenzar a leerla nuevamente.

- "Como conquistar a tu chico ideal" "Nueva formula a base de lechuga para tener un cutis hermoso" "La música Top de momento" "Ultima moda de verano" "Como tener la belleza de una conejita play-boy sin que los demás se den cuenta"…Gon… ¿De verdad lees esto?

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¡¡¡Mira!!! "Como tener la belleza de una conejita play-boy sin que los demás se den cuenta"

- ¿Que es conejita play-boy?

- Lo que ven Leorio y Killua en sus momentos de ocio.

-oo ¿Y Por que las chicas querrían parecerse a ellas?

- No tengo ni idea…Oye Gon...

-Dime

- … ¿Me das la revista?...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dar paso a un moreno muy alto con ropa bastante formal.

-¿Que revista?

La chica tomo el dicho objeto y la metió de bajo de su camisa para luego mirar al techo y fingir que nada había ocurrido

- Una que tenia Chi…- La chica salto y le tapo la boca a Gon lo más rápido que pudo.

- Nada…nada

El moreno parpadeo un poco

-Bueno como sea, Gon te traje un analgésico que creo que te hará de maravilla para los dolores y los mareos que tienes ahora.

-Gracias Leorio

- De nada… ¡ah! Ahora que recuerdo…tengo una muy buena noticia…

- ¿Cual? ¡Vamos, dinos de lo que se trata!

-¡Es un secreto!

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡Dilo!

- No lo diré

-¡Oh! Por favor

- Esta bien…Es que en seis meses más me voy a un pequeño pueblo del sur, ha ayudar gente que lo necesita…esta bien, no ganare mucho dinero…pero…

- ¿Y Kurapika lo sabe?- pregunto Chiharu con curiosidad

- La verdad es que recién me han dado la noticia mis superiores…Gon podré cumplir mi sueño, al fin…- El mayor esbozo una calida sonrisa indicando lo satisfecho que se sentía.

-Te deseo mucha suerte

-Que te valla bien Leorio- Dijo Gon

-Tranquilos… si tampoco me voy ahora

- ¿Y por cuanto te quedaras allí?

- Hasta que mejore la salud promedio de un pueblo pequeño y pobre…yo creo que Leorio se debería quedar por lo menos ocho años…mínimo o hasta que llegue un equipo con mayor tecnología y servicios.

Gon quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Chiharu…nunca pensó que seria tanto tiempo.

- Tranquilos…los vendré a visitar en vacaciones…los invitare al pueblo de vez en cuando, podrán ir cuando quieran.

- Pero no será lo mismo

-Gon…es mi sueño, entiéndelo.

El chico de cabellos oscuros bajo la cabeza y asintió al mismo tiempo con el rostro oculto

- De todas formas, va a ser en seis meses más…disfrutaremos todo lo que podamos durante ese tiempo.

-Bien…los dejare solos , tan solo tengo este día libre y debo aprovecharlo, y además para ser sincera el olor a hospital me marea un poco- con un gesto de la mano Chiharu se despidió de ambos.

Cuando por fin salio del hospital tomo su celular y marco un numero en el.

-¿Jefe? Voy de regreso, Si…Gon esta bien. Recién recobro la conciencia después de tres días…si, ya lo se…me podrían despedir,¡¡ ya lo se, maldición Kurapika, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!!...ya lo se…voy para allá inmediatamente.

Chiharu corrió hacia un callejón, puso en practica su En para comprobar si no había nadie en ese lugar para luego dirigir su aura en la planta de los pies y así conseguir algo parecido a esas botas que aparecen en las caricaturas para niños con fuego en las plantas de los zapatos...solo que esta vez el aura reemplazaba esa propulsión algo fantástica para ese entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi se dirigió al colegio cuando Killua ya se había marchado. Subía por las escaleras cuando alguien la tomo del brazo, ella se giro para ver quien era.

- Buenos días Usagi

- Eres tu Daisuke

- Bueno… ¿Vamos?

- De acuerdo

Cuando los dos iban avanzando adentro del edificio, una voz los detuvo a ambos.

-¡¡¡¡Alto hay los dos!!!!

Los chicos se miraron con fastidio y giraron para ver a la persona con gafas que los había llamado…ya sabiendo quien era.

-¿Que quieres Yamazaki?

-¿Tu…tu…querrías salir conmigo Usagi?

-Nop…no me gustas.

El chico quedo en piedra ante el rechazo.

-¡¡Pero…pero podrías pensártelo al menos!!

-Es que todos los días me preguntas…además tan solo tenemos nueve años.

-La edad no importa para el amor!!! – dijo el chico tomando una posición de superioridad.

Ambos amigos suspiraron resignados.

-Vamos Usagi- Dijo Daisuke tomándole la mano a esta para arrastrarla al colegio. El chico…aun detrás de sus gafas, se pudo ver un brillo de celos; el chico saco de su mochila una cámara de video.

-Alto!!! Si siguen caminando podría lograr un rumor de que ustedes son novios!!

-Todos saben que eso es mentira- Dijo Daisuke dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Después de eso siguió arrastrando a Usagi hacia la escuela e ignorando todo lo que Yamazaki les gritaba desde la puerta de la escuela.

- Me vengare por mi rechazo, ya veras Usagi, será algo tan horrible que no puedes imaginártelo, porque ni siquiera se lo que es….pero será horrible!!! Y…- Desvió su mirada al ver que una chica pasaba por su lado, levanto un brazo en señal de saludo, para luego gritar- EH!! Masaru!! Quieres salir conmigo!!??

**_Continuará…_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Yaps…son las 3 y tantas de la mañana y estoy muerta de sueño (x un decir otra cosa xDD), toy con una amiga k recién ayer acabamos de llegar de la playa keria publicar antes de irme de vacas a la playa, pero un me dio tiempo 3 see!!! Yaps…espero k les haya gustado T.T, aunke solo espero…quejas, reclamos, pastelazos ( de chocolate, xq me gustan 3) y…eso xDD yaps, me voy…xq tengo mucho sueño. Con mucho cariño para todas las personas k aprecio (ya el sueño me empieza a afectar las neuronas xDDD)

Aoi Hikawa

P.D: El nombre de la hija de Gon xDDD sorry, pero mi amor x mi coneko me obligo


End file.
